


Heartbroken

by RandomFanFicGirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brave, Family, Fluff, Gen, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, Magic, Protective Older Brothers, Sibling Love, Tears, Torture, insecure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 12:32:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1605299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomFanFicGirl/pseuds/RandomFanFicGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My recreation of what happened to Ginny and the rest of the Weasleys' when Bill and Fleur's wedding was attacked by Death Eaters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbroken

Loud bangs were heard from every direction. Death eaters appeared and the wedding-guests disapparated. She ran, searching for the redhead who wasn't really a redhead. Ducking from a green flash passing right above her, she saw them. Harry - still disguised as cousin Barney - disapparating with Hermione and Ron. At first she felt relieved - he was unharmed and safe. But then the empty feeling hit her like a slap in the face. He was gone, and she had no idea when she would she him again. Not knowing what to do, her thoughts were interrupted when she heard Fred scream:

 

"Ginny, watch out!"

 

She looked around at the scene that was playing in front of her. All of the guests were gone, and her parents had probably gone to auntie Muriel's. Her four brothers were still fighting the large amount of death eaters. Suddenly, she felt a tight grip on her left arm, her wand pulled out of her right hand and a wand resting on her throat.

 

"If you want your sister alive when we leave, you'd better drop your wands now." Her brothers froze, as did Ginny. She would recognise that voice anywhere. Bellatrix had just made Bill, Charlie, Fred and George defenceless against the black-hooded men surrounding them. As their wands fell to the ground, she saw Rowle, Dolohov, Macnair and Yaxley hurry forward, beating her brothers to the ground.

 

"NO!" Ginny screamed, trying to fight Bellatrix's grip.

 

"They won't stop until you do." Bellatrix told her, and let out a high-pitched laugh which sent shivers down Ginny's spine. Ginny stopped right away, knowing that it was the best for her brothers.

 

"Those of you who aren't holding down any of the blood-traitors, leave now. I don't want more audience than what's necessary. There are many who attended this wedding who you need to find."

 

The remaining death eaters left, leaving them alone in their garden. Bellatrix threw Ginny's wand to the ground and pushed her, making Ginny stand between Bellatrix and her brothers who lay neatly on their stomachs in a row, facing Ginny, with looks of horror in their eyes.

 

"Let's have some fun, shall we?" Bellatrix said to Ginny, who refused to look at her brothers, she knew that it would make them feel even worse. She projected all of the hate she felt towards Bellatrix, looking her straight in her eyes, not saying a word. 

 

"I will begin this nicely: where are they?"

 

Ginny kept her outer calm, but her brain worked faster than ever. She knew that they somehow found out about hers and Harry's relationship, that was why they were questioning her. And she still hadn't told her brothers about it. But they would find out sooner or later anyway. Even though he broke up with her, she'd never tell anyone about their plans. Not that she knew anything, but the principles were the same. Therefore, she remained silent, glaring at Bellatrix as if her life depended on it.

 

"Not a talker, eh? Maybe this will soften you up." Bellatrix snickered. "Crucio!"

 

That was all Ginny heard before excruciating pain hit her. Hard. It felt as if she was on fire and received kicks, blows and cuts with knifes, all at the same time. But she was determined not to scream. She wouldn't give Bellatrix the pleasure. After what felt like hours, the pain disappeared just as quickly as it came. Ginny found herself lying on the ground, face down in the grass, panting. She heard Bellatrix and her fellow death eaters howl with laughter, while her brothers were screaming on the top of their lungs. She gave them a look telling them that she was okay before standing up. Her body was a bit shaky but she managed. She then turned to Bellatrix in the same position she previously held.

 

"I said, where are they?" Bellatrix snarled, her face turning more serious than earlier. Ginny deeply hoped that her parents wouldn't go looking for her since that would only make it worse. After a moment of silence, Bellatrix's face turned into fury and she closed in on Ginny. 

 

"Answer me, you blood-traitor, where are they?! She screamed, spitting in Ginny's face. But Ginny stayed still, her heart beating fast. 

 

"Crucio!" Bellatrix screamed even louder, as she backed away from Ginny. 

 

This torture lasted longer than the previous, and she again found herself on the ground, this time on her stomach facing Bellatrix. She got up with more difficulty, shaking badly, but she remained silent.

 

"If that's the way you want to play it…" Bellatrix smirked. Ginny's insides lurched as Bellatrix turned towards her brothers. 

 

"No!" Bellatrix faced Ginny. "I swear on my life, I don't know where they are. We’re over. We broke at Dumbledore's funeral and we barely spoke since. They haven't told me more than they told anybody else!" At this point she was very annoyed with herself because tears had started streaming down her cheeks and talking of Harry did not make her feel better. And this only made her brothers squirm even more, and she saw Charlie get a kick right in his sides by Yaxley, and letting out a loud yelp. Before she had time to worry about that, Bellatrix spoke again. "I still don't believe you. Crucio!"

 

Since Ginny was more vulnerable than before, this time was even worse, and she couldn't hold back the screams. She screamed from the top of her lungs, twitching and turning on the ground. She also, after Bellatrix had lowered her wand, received a kick in the chest, making her lose her breath for a moment. After the worst torture of her life, she found herself only inches from her wand, which was hidden from the others in the high grass. All of a sudden she remembered one of the spells she read about once when she found a book in the Hogwarts library, which was supposed to be in the restricted section. The spell was called "Telephortius Almortha", and it worked a like apparation, but instead of teleporting yourself to the place you’re thinking of, you teleported the person you aimed at, and this also made the affected man unable to apparate for twelve hours. Before anyone reacted, she caught her wand and yelled:

 

"Petrificus Totalus Maxima!" Everybody around froze, making Ginny able to lay on the ground until she was capable of standing. She walked up to the frozen Bellatrix, who's eyes stared back at Ginny with a fury she'd never seen before. She stopped when they were only inches apart.

 

"Don't even think about hurting my family. Ever." She made sure that she put in all the venom she could in her voice, hoarse from the screaming. She backed of and thought intensively on Beijing as she said "Telephortius Almortha" and seconds later, Bellatrix was gone. She did the same with the death eaters, sending them of to Toronto, Buenos Aires, Melbourne and Cape Town; four countries far apart all over the world. She took a last look at her brothers before releasing them from the body-bind curse and fainted.

 

* * *

 

"Ginny? Ginny!"

 

Somewhere far away she heard a familiar voice. 

 

”Oh my God, please Ginny, if you can hear me, open your eyes!”

 

The voice was closer now, and other incoherent noises were also heard.

 

”Do you think she’ll wake up?” Another familiar but frantic voice said.

 

”Of course she will. Ginny’s strong, she can do this. She has to do this.” A third voice, not as calm as it was obviously trying to sound.

 

Now she felt hands moving over her, placing her head in somebody's lap, a shaky hand checking her pulse, one hand holding her other hand and someone holding her legs, trying to get her blood circulation going. Slowly she got her sight back, looking straight up into Fred’s eyes, finding it was him who put her head in his lap. His face was pale as a ghost, and his eyes looked more fearful than she’d ever seen.

 

”Freddie” she whispered. Her voice wasn’t more than a whisper. She hadn’t got the energy to do more than that, and besides, her throat felt terrible from all the screaming.

 

”Hi Gin. How are you feeling?” She could see the fear disappear from his eyes, being replaced by concern for his sister.

 

Before answering, she thought about what had happened, and she immediately remembered Charlie’s incident with his death eater.

 

”CHARLIE, ARE Y-” She had sat up to find him holding her feet, but she felt something like a stab in her chest and felt herself being pushed down by Bill and George who sat on her sides.

 

”Ginny, you’re hurt! I think that kick she gave you broke a rib, and you need to stay still until mum comes. I don’t dare to do something, I’m to shaky and I could make it worse. No don’t move, I’m gonna go fetch mum and dad.” It was Bill, always the responsible older brother, who stayed behind to protect his siblings and forcing his wife to protect herself - and they hadn’t even been married for  a day. She heard him disapparate before Charlie said:

 

”Ginny, I’m fine. I’m a bit sore, but it’ll only leave a bruise, I’ve got way to much muscles to get hurt by a single kick. You, on the other hand, are not okay, but we’ll fix that as soon as mum’s back.”

 

”You did really great, sis. I’d never be able to stay as ca-” George was interrupted by the well-known sound of people apparating, and right away they heard their mother scream:

 

”GINNY! My little baby, how are you feeling? You’ve been so brave, we’re gonna fix you up in no time. I’m gonna kill Bellatrix some day, she’s done more evil than most wizards and she does not deserve to-”

 

”Mum, calm down! I’m not as bad as I look, I promise!” She had no idea how she looked, but she had a feeling that it was not true. And sure enough, she could see on her family’s faces that she did not fool them, but her mother calmed down. 

 

”Let’s take her inside, it’s getting cold.” Her father said, smiling a worried smile towards his daughter.

 

After loads of complaints from Ginny for being carried instead of walking herself, she was now lying on their sofa. Bill had gone and picked up Fleur, not being able to be away from her longer. Her mother was in the kitchen, preparing different potions for her daughter. Meanwhile, Ginny had her eyes closed, not wanting to discuss the event with her family - even though she knew her parents and Fleur would want her to tell the story, and her brothers had some unspoken questions which Ginny already knew. But she knew that the moment her mother had done everything she could to make her daughter feel better, the questions would be pouring out of her family. And as if her mother had heard Ginny’s thoughts, she entered the room with a tray for Ginny.

”Could someone please tell us everything that happened after we left?” the father of the family asked. Everybody’s eyes turned to Ginny, but she was far to tired to repeat it all, so Bill started to explain to his parents and his newly wedded wife, the events of the evening.

 

”... And just like that, all of the death eaters were gone, she released us from the body-bind, and passed out.” He finished, everybody looking at Ginny with shock on their faces and worry in their eyes.

 

Ginny knew that no one knew why Bellatrix chose to interrogate her out of all people, but they probably had an idea by now. Ginny hadn’t told anyone about her and Harry, not even her mother. Ron was the only family member who ever knew, but now that had to change.

 

”Ginny, sweetheart, why did Bellatrix come to you, out of all people at the wedding who was in the order. Why would they assume that you knew more than any of us?” her father asked, concern for his only daughter and youngest child obvious in his voice.

 

Ginny sighed, her brothers would not take these news lightly, and she had no idea how her parents would react.

 

”Because they found out about me and Harry...” Ginny said, carefully avoiding seven pairs of shocked and surprised eyes. The room went quiet for a few seconds, but it was soon to be broken by their reactions.

 

”Ginny, I’m so happy for you!” Her mother exclaimed, tears in her eyes.

 

Their father and Fleur just sat there, not knowing exactly how to react, what they thought about it. Charlie, Fred and George all shouted threats about Harry better take care of their sister, but on the same time, being happy that Ginny found such a great guy. Bill, on the other hand, sat still, deep in thought again. This, Ginny noticed, and looked away when she met his gaze. Of course he’d figure out what was really happening.

 

”When Bellatrix started to threaten us-” their parents and Fleur shuddered. ”- you screamed _‘We’re over, we broke at Dumbledore’s funeral_.’ What happened?” Bill demanded.

 

She did not want to answer this, her heart had been broken a few months ago, and now when he left, it felt like it was broken again. And her brothers had a bad reaction before, but they would surely freak out about this. Therefore, she turned her gaze to the ceiling, trying to ignore the glares she felt on her face as tears had started to well over. This made her brothers fury almost double.

 

”What did he do to you?!” Charlie suddenly creamed. Ginny winced but kept staring at the ceiling.

 

”How dare he do what he did to you, and live under the same roof for weeks later!?” Fred shouted, agreeing with his brother.

 

”Next time I see him, he will be sorry he ever looked at you.” Bill said, cracking his knuckles.

 

George, on the other hand, was shocked. He had always liked Harry, he was like a younger brother. Firstly, to hear that they’d been dating was a shock. But to hear that they’d broken up, leaving his sister heartbroken, was even harder. How could he not have seen this. Obviously, he didn’t knew either of them as well as he’d thought. But he did knew that both of them would have a good reason for ending a relationship, so he waited for Ginny to continue. However, she didn’t. She broke down completely, hearing what her brothers said about Harry. They obviously did not know the reason behind their break up, so she wasn’t surprised to hear them react like this. But it still hurt, each insult to him from her brothers punching a hole in her heart. Ignoring the pain from her ribs, curled up in a ball and hid her face on her knees. Ginny had assumed that George would react the same way as her other brothers, so when he was the first one to run up to her, even before her mother, it was a bit of a shock for the sobbing girl. But she was happy for it, knowing that at least two of her brothers knew that Harry was more than that stupid crush she’d had since she was a little girl.

 

Ginny cried for a long time, releasing all of the emotion she’d built up since july. She never stopped hugging George, holding on to him as if it was for dear life. And he just sat there comforting her, not moving, not talking, , along with his family, patiently waiting for her to speak again. After a while she controlled herself and took a few deep breaths, but she still couldn’t stop the tears. She let go of George to dry her eyes, but leaned against him, happy for him letting her act like this, she had needed to get her feelings out. Without keeping eye-contact with anyone, letting her gaze drift away to the awful memory, she explained what had really happened.

 

”After Dumbledore’s funeral, Harry told me that we couldn’t date anymore. He was going away on this mission and he didn’t want... Voldemort... to find out about us. Harry thought that I’d be hurt or used as bait, and he couldn’t risk that. He is the most noble git I’ve ever met, of course he’d be the one I’d ever truly fall in love with.”

 

Fleur and Molly both sat in their seats, crying on the shoulders of their husbands. The men however, looked shocked. This side of Ginny, the heartbroken, crying young woman, is a side of her no one except for Hermione ever knew existed, nor wanted too. Ginny was their little girl, always laughing and up to mischief with her fellow twin brothers, with a temper that’d flare up faster than you’d say quidditch. To see her this miserable was heartbreaking, and what’s even worse was the knowledge that she’d been keeping this inside her for months.

 

Suddenly Bill spoke up, voice trembling slightly. ”Mom... dad... Fleur honey? Could we please have a moment with our sister?”. Mr. Weasley and Fleur immediately got out of their chairs, but Mrs. Weasley seemed less keen to leave her daughter after the attack she’d endured not long ago. But when she saw the look on her oldest son’s face, she followed her husband and daughter-in-law to the kitchen. Bill then averted his gaze to his sister, taking in her state, wishing that what he’ll say will go smoothly. Meanwhile, Ginny slowly sniffed, locking her eyes on the ground, not really knowing what was going to happen now. All of a sudden, Bill sat down beside her and pulled her in his lap, while her other brothers joined the sofa around them. Ginny really felt that she was to old to be sitting in her brothers lap, being hugged and comforted from every direction, but right now she was to emotionally drained and tired to care so she accepted it and tucked her face into her brother’s neck.

 

Eventually Bill spoke up again: ”I’m... I’m so, so sorry Ginny. I didn’t know there were more to it, and since I’m your older brother, I’m obligated to overreact to things like these, we all are really.” George scoffed at that, but he didn’t say anything, and Bill continued as if nothing happened, but also sending his younger brother a slight glare. ”You may be a young woman, but you’ll always be our little girl, and this is something we’ve worked for all your life, for you to never feel like this. We want to protect you from these feelings, no matter how mad you get when we try, and to know that we failed you months ago, and that you chose to fend these feelings alone...” Bill drifted off, not knowing how to continue. But Ginny could hear the pain in his voice, and she thought she heard a sniffle from somewhere in the room. Her brothers were really taking this hard, and she didn’t expect that.

 

”I’m sorry...” she eventually said, ”...that I kept you out. But...” she hesitated. She knew her brothers would feel bad if she told them the truth, probably mad too, but they deserved to know. ”...it’s just that you all have so much to do nowadays. You all have such a big part in this, working so hard every day. You obviously have enough to cope without me running to you about something as trivial as a breakup.”

 

The soothing hands of her brothers, rubbing her back and legs, holding her hands, removing her hair from her face, immediately froze at this revelation. She peeked away from Bills neck to see George and Charlie looking at her. They seemed calm but Ginny knew better, judging by their red ears, stiff postures and hard eyes. But the minute her eyes connected with theirs, they relaxed, seeming as if her vulnerable eyes pulled them back to earth, knowing that anger wouldn’t help in any way. Fred who sat behind her seemed to calm down first, and he took his sister from Bill, wanting to tell her this himself. Ginny being well past caring by now, let herself be pulled from one brother to the other, and ended up face to face with him.

 

”Ginny. Considering the little breakdown we got to witness not an hour ago, this breakup was anything but trivial. You should have told us, because no matter what we do, we’ll always have time for our favourite sister. Don’t you ever doubt that, because family always comes first. Okay?”

 

Ginny nodded and leaned to rest her head on Fred’s shoulder. They all stayed like that, her brother telling her calming words, and she drifted of to sleep. Charlie took his sister out of Fred’s arms and went upstairs to her bedroom, where he tucked her in, much like he had done to her when she was younger. But this was a different Ginny, not the little trouble-free girl they’d chase around in their garden. This was a young woman, heartbroken, injured and so brave. But no matter what, her brothers would always be there to protect her.


End file.
